Current attempts at in-flight transceiver and locator systems are bulky and do not provide real-time data updates. Specifically, systems are not typically small enough to fit inside an aircraft's cockpit and the data exchanged between transceiver, satellite, ground units and/or headquarters experience delays of ten seconds or more. In a battlefield scenario, even mere seconds are crucial. Additionally, due to space constraints, the housing that encases components of an in-flight transceiver and locator system typically provides limited connectivity to users or engineers and mechanics attempting to service the system.